


20 theme challenge: Stan and Cartman edition.

by Fuzzyballofyawn



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stan and Cartman are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyballofyawn/pseuds/Fuzzyballofyawn
Summary: 20 Themes of our beloved sensitive, quarterback hippie and self-centered, racist, bigoted jerk. One-sided pairings are K2, Revin and Bunny.





	

“Your birthday is going to be awesome because it will have a Halloween theme,” Eric exclaimed excitedly, kissing the palm of Stan’s hand. Stan’s parents were out of the town for personal business and put Stan in charge of the house since Shelly went to college. 

Stan blushed and snuggled on his boyfriend on the couch. “We have to buy a lot of Halloween decorations and find a band.”

Cartman furrowed his brow “Why a band, babe?" 

"Because I want to be the only 16 years old to have a kick ass band in his parent-less home.” He laced his fingers with Eric’s fat ones.

The brunet smiled at their laced fingers, then squeezed Stan’s pinky with his. Stan can be arrogant when it comes to having the best of everything, but Cartman doesn’t mind his self-image needs. What's important is they need a kick band for a kick ass Halloween/birthday party. 

“How conceited of you,” Cartman said teasingly, kissing Stan on the cheek. “I’ll find a rock band who will do a show for twenty bucks.”

Stan unlaced his fingers from Cartman’s and rested them on Cartman’s chest. 

“Who are you thinking?” Stan asked, trailing his soft fingers along Cartman’s fabric shirt. His body was like a human pillow for the delicate jock. 

“Kenny and Craig.”

Stan stifled his laughter. “You’re lying.”

Cartman looked down at Stan, shaking his head. “I’m not, dude. They’re in a rock band in a nightclub.”

Stan increased his smirk into a frown, regret fill on his face. “Oh, I didn’t know that. On Wednesday night, do you think they will play?”

“Of course, Stan. Like, they’re our friends. I’ll call them later.” He held Stan closer to his side, kissing on his hair. 

“Alright but it better be fun, dude." 

Cartman ran his nose on Stan's jet hair, murmuring, "It will be fun, babe. Trust me.”


End file.
